Creatures 2 Story
Category:Fiction The Creatures 2 Story is a story being written by Grendel Man. It centers around five friends traveling C2 Albia, basically to stop the grendels from taking it over. The Friends *'Koi' is the first Golden Desert Norn to hatch from the shee's batch of golden desert eggs. He is also the head shee's 'royal norn'. He seems to have a brighter gold sheen then a normal golden desert. *'Sean' is a Worker Canny Ettin who's original job was Splicer Operator. However, he accidently activated it while there was an amphibious MerNorn in one pod and a Bulbous Grendel in the other, releasing a fierce, amphibian creature into the lower levels of Albia, and as a result, was fired from his job. *'Tisha' is another Golden Desert Norn. Her owner was killed in a grendel attack, and altough she managed to escape, a Seaweed Grendel left a scar on her left cheek. Afterwards, she hid in Albia's underworld until she met Koi and Sean. *'Sting' is a scorpio norn whose father was snatched by Bulbous Grendels and spliced with the leader, Shimera. He met Koi, Sean, and Tisha shortly after that happened. *'Grenzel' is a boney grendel who used to be a police grendel. Until he overheard a conversation by Sean and Koi, he repeatidly tried to kill Sean due to his failure at the splicer and the creation of the monster which caused him and the other police grief. Bad Guys *'Shimera' is the evil and twisted leader of the bulbous and seaweed grendels. He voluntarily spliced himself with Sting's father to gain a curling, scorpio tail and sharp claws. He is second in command only to Martong. *'Bulbous Grendels' are the primary attack force of Shimera. Sometimes they fail, but most of the time they succeed in their missions. *'Seaweed Grendels' are the amphibious grendels used by Shimera to raid MerNorn and Gill Norn undersea villages. *'Eryx Grendels' are a race of grendels not commanded by Shimera that devour norns and ettins on their own volition. They also love to get high on wacky eggs when a vendor is to be found. *'The Beast' is the name currently given to the Mer-Grendel accidently created by Sean when he triggered the genetic splicing machine. Ever since its birth, it has become ferocious, and most lower-level creatures make every attempt to avoid it. It has no intentions on joining Shimera's side (in spite of the pressure it has been getting), and the police have yet to defeat it. *'Martong' is the evil and powerful leader of all grendels. He was oringally just a C1 Grendel, but a magical crystal gave him the power to morph into a green-black monster grendel with four arms, amongst other abilities. He waits in the temple in the desert, waiting for the right moment to call up every single grendel on Albia, and conquer the world. Shimera is his second in command. Changed Things *The Lone Shee is banished early on in the story, and the shee are still on Albia during the time period. Grendel Man knows neither of these actually did happen the way they are mentioned in the story. *The gene splicer in this story adds genes to one creature and kills the other. The survivor is still the same age he was when he went thorugh, and still is educated. *Bulbous Grendels are not very vicious in the game, but have been modified in the story.